Proms and Promises
by jenna323.m
Summary: The note, the kiss, the hugs, that song, everything...was it all just her imagination? Or did it mean a lot more to her than it did to him? Ally Dawson is getting close to her Senior Prom and she is extremely excited. But what happens when her dream date asks another girl, and all her friends have a date accept her? But can one dance with a special boy change her mind and life?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Austin and Ally, or any of the recurring characters, though I do own Haley. **

Chapter 1:

The store was quiet for once, as Ally Dawson stood behind the counter, her familiar brown song book held tight in her fingers. She watched silently as the customers made their was around the store, looking through out the instruments, some just glancing around uninterested, some standing there as if they were waiting for another person.

She cleared her throat, looking up at pretty blonde, wearing a tight, and not mention very short, mini dress, with perfectly polished fingers, and flawless eyeliner drawn on the tips of her eyelids. "Hello," Ally said putting her book on the near other side of the counter, "May I help you?" she questioned leaning over toward the princess in front of her.

The blonde smiled sweetly, her light bangs falling perfectly into her face. "Hi, I'm Haley...I was just wondering if you taught guitar, I have always wanted to learn, and I just...can't get it on my own."

The brunet smiled at the girl happily, excited about the new friendship that she might have happened to stumble into. "Yeah...of course, I might have an opening." Ally said happily, flipping through a calender sitting alone there next to the cash register.

The blonde smiled happily, her earrings bouncing in gratitude. "Oh I hope so!" she said. "I saw you perform here in Miami at that Austin Moon concert, and I loved it just as much as I loved Austin's performance."

The short brown eyed girl, soon to come out with her first album smiled with satisfaction. "Thanks." she said her mind drifting off to her familiar named best friend, Austin Moon. "But, I doubt I could ever be compared to Austin, he's the most talented person I know."

"So you know him...I mean do you like know him personally?" Haley said amused.

"He's my best friend, and partner. I am his songwriter after all, so I could say that we are pretty close." The brown eyed girl said smiling inwardly, a familiar feeling rushing through her heart causing even her be surprised by the intensity. What was this anyway? This annoying little rush, of longing maybe, a sparkle in her eyes telling her heart to just come to the fact and go for it. You like him Ally. No...you love him maybe. Just maybe.

"Friends..." Haley said a smirk spread across her face. "If you could only see your face right now..." she said in a longing voice.

"Now..." the brunet said ignoring the comment. "How do Thursday's work out for you? I'm open for most of the afternoon, until four..."

"What's at four?" the baby blue eyed model asked another smirk playing across her lips.

"Writing."

"What do you mean?"

"Songwriting." the brunet added, placing her hands on the counter over the leather brown object sitting alone and easy to snatch from it's rightful place.

"Okay...Thursday works." The blonde said holding onto a blue clutch that had been hanging past her skirt. "See you soon Ally."

"You too!" said the brunet happily.

Opening up the leather material she looked strait at her black ink, words and words of thoughts that she wouldn't dare show anyone. It was the sort of stuff that she wouldn't say out loud to anyone, anyone besides Princess, her two year old, gray striped kitten.

Austin, though very trustworthy, he would be the last person she would want to read it's secrecy and reflection of her heart's wishes. Of course, no person could get her to admit it, but most of those pages were about the one and only Austin Moon, even back in the years past, when they were just two new partners, attempting to get alone as skin and bone, it was all about him. And still, she wouldn't imagine anybody knowing what her heart held in it's pages.

And Trish and Dez didn't lie much closer to it's perfectly written words, their minds always lost in the clouds, and in other words for some, moving about and about from shop to shop around the Mall of Miami. Though, the brunet used to feel safer with telling her deepest secrets to the short Latina, now she grew to the point when she found that she was much too close, much too there, and ought to be easily spilled to the one and only Austin Moon, not aware of her lips moving about what she had promised to keep between her and her best friend. And Dez stood far from the line, maybe closer than Austin made it, but a million miles from even Trish. The air minded ginger was sure to forget what the words say, yet sure to blurt the truth with one simple nudge, and from from what Austin had told his friends, apparently Dez would tell secrets in his sleep while having movie nights in Austin's basement. So just that there pushed Dez' little brain far, far away from touching that small brown book.

The beautiful brunet found herself lost in thought, an ongoing movie of everything her and her partner had faced together. Writing songs together. facing fears. taking risks.

Even falling in love.

But that...that was long gone. The two friends were past that, at least one of them was, and nothing was going to change that. Austin was clearly over that one time spark.

Maybe that letter, that kiss, that hug, that time apart, maybe even those simple gestures, maybe they brought her a small ounce of hope. But she found it as she would lay under her covers at night, the love was dry, useless even. Sure, maybe her heart was still burning inside, and tingle sensation running around inside when the pair would touch, but he was over it, he was over her.

But no, of course she couldn't forget it. They had a past. Nothing would change that.

And there, just when she though she had convinced herself in that brown eyed head of hers, that she was over it, she felt it, that stupid little tingling, a sensation that made her chest almost fall to the floor in seconds, and soft smile play across her lips, maybe even some hope. She felt that touch, warm and toasty, yet cool in the Miami heat, two hands covering her big dough eyes.

"Guess who!" he whispered his hands falling across her face, causing the tingle to grow more intense, a stack of pieces blowing up inside her stomach.

Pushing his hands off with all the effort she could afford, she let his hands fall off, leaving that one touch of fireworks lingering on her own hand. "Well...it couldn't be Austin...could it?" she teased turning toward the handsome Romeo dressed in a blue t-shirt, his hair messy blonde as normal.

A crooked smile played over his charming grin, causing the short girl to feel almost as if she was his height, maybe ten more feet even. "Happy Monday..." he said shoulders falling slightly, causing Ally Dawson to chuckle amused.

"Doesn't sound so happy to me, huh?" she asked pushing her book under the counter, knowing that her blonde friend wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"No, it's just the word Monday. I mean first you have Saturday, which get's the word sat, as in sit, which mean being lazy. Suits it, right?"

The amused chocolate eyed girl smiled, "Go on..."

"And Friday...it makes me think of French fries, because of the first three letters." he said pretending to be a genius. "And Sunday, sounds like a burst of sun, not a bit of rain, unlike today." he said smiling, and then frowning again. "But Monday, what is that supposed to be? What is a mon?"

"Well...I have no idea. And what's so bad about the rain anyway?"

"Don't tell me your one of those weird people who love the rain?" said the smirking blonde, his hands falling lose to his sides, rolling his eyes slightly.

She shook her head slightly annoyed. "Austin...what is that supposed to mean? Yes...I like the rain, and this conversation is stupid." She said, arms crossed, silently wishing he would give her the spark again, bump into her, tap her nose, give her a hug...anything to bring back that one of kind feeling.

"Your right." he said shrugging. "This is stupid. But tell me, what do you see in the rain?" he questioned hopping onto the counter, poking her shoulder, causing the small brunet to cringe, as that same beautiful, yet annoying, feeling came rushing into her veins, bringing the blood up, turning her face, a light pink.

She sighed, pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know." she said finally, shrugging her shoulders. "I love the sounds of it, the feel of it, it's cool, and it's soothing. Not to mention it smells nice."

"Okay..." he said slightly confused, but satisfied with her answer. "But why rain when you can have sun?"

"Because it's inspiring, some of the best songs aren't fun songs about partying, and crushes, and the beach. They're about real feelings."

The boy watched her for a few seconds, as she went on about inspiration, and partying, and feelings...when he notice something. A sad longing in her eyes, something he never noticed before. Of course, it would be stupid to ask, it was obvious that she couldn't notice it, but of course, he did. Staring into the beautiful pool of brown, he let out an inner sigh. Ally...if you only knew.

"So anyway..." she finished, her eyes sparkling, "do you wan't to work on that new song?" She watched him, his eyes shining with happiness, his sweet disposition filling up her heart.

He shrugged, forgetting about the rain outside, "I don't see why not."

The practice room was a bit darker than normally, the cool rain left a gloomy touch to the place, and the light on the ceiling continued to flicker as the so called storm went on. "So you like this weather?" Austin asked the brunet curiously, a small tap on her shoulder.

For a second, the room lit up, that light turned out for just a second, but just as he pulled away, she felt the darkness refill the room. "No." she said turning towards the window, the light flickering on and off, "It's barely raining, I like poring rain, and thunder storms, not gloomy days with strong winds."

"Hmm...I guess that makes sense." he stated, pushing his fingers softly against the shiny keys.

A comfortable silence filled the room, Austin's fingers playing across the keys, a loud whistle hissing through the window, the sound of Ally's thoughts clouding up her pretty brain, everything was quiet thought, in some sort of special way.

Hitting one last note on the keys, he turned toward his brunet friend, her small figure holding onto every word she knew he was going to say, but instead, he didn't say a word. He just stared into her beautiful brown eyes, getting lost in them, feeling a small aching feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ally..." he managed, a far away feeling surfacing the room. She was so close, in everything, in their everyday life, but still never close enough. Instead he just hugged her, her body shocked by the sudden touch of their skin, when she decided to just melt into it all, let herself feel safe in his arms, even if she had nothing really to be that scared of in the first place.

As the days past, she held onto that last hug, sadly he hadn't hugged her the same way since, but she was satisfied. She did after all still have him, that never changed, never would.

Sitting in the corner of the shop, two girl held beautiful wooden guitars, she smiled. "Okay, you put this finger here, and your pinkie there." she said, moving the pretty blonde girl's hands onto the guitar neck, pushing her fingers where they needed to be. "See..." she said strumming the note perfectly, "It's not that hard."

The girls bangs fell into her face, and she made an excited face. Pushing her fingers onto the wooden object, strumming the strings leaving an echo throughout the room. "Good..." said Ally smiling at a perfect faced girl in front of her. "I guess we're done for today, you are a fast learner."

"Thanks," she said marveling about the room, her eyes drifting around. "So how many instruments do you play?" she asked the brunet holding the other guitar.

The brunet laughed quietly, "I don't know...guitar, piano, banjo, violin, base, drums,mostly everything, Austin taught me a few. But I haven't mastered the twelve string guitar, it confuses me. I mean...really? Why do you need twelve strings anyway?" she asked chuckling slightly at herself, "Hey do you wan't to get something for lunch, I would love to get to know you better."

"Okay!" the girl asked happily, putting the guitar back on the shelf, "Maybe your friend, Austin can come with us!" she said with happiness, and a little smirk.

The mention of the name brought Ally back to reality, a stupid hard truth.

Friends. Stupid old friends. It shouldn't be a bad thing, but some double edged way, it was awful. "Yeah..." she said slightly annoyed by her constant need to remind her that they didn't feel the same way for each other. "That sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Proms and promises, let's see. I don't own Austin and Ally, the title, just the plot and Haley. Just wanted to say thanks for all your reviews and for following me or this story. love ya, all**

Chapter 2:

"So then Owen would sit by the clock every hour and wait-"

"How often does she tell this story?" The blonde girl asked the boy sitting across from her, his messy blonde hair falling into his face. The boy shrugged, a small smile playing across his face.

He sighed, "Way to much..." he watched as the girl continue to ramble on about her pet, smiling inwardly he watched as her brown hair bounced up and down like spirals down her back. Honestly, he was tempted to reach out his hand and pull on one, such an immature scheme, yet so hard to resist.

Turning toward her best friend, she found the immature, yet brilliant blonde staring off into space somewhere in the distance. She sighed. Probably some blonde cheerleader again.

Or Haley.

She wasn't going to lie and say that Haley wasn't gorgeous. Haley had that blonde hair, sense of fashion, and not to mention she was funny and sweet. She was perfectly Austin's type...and that worried her.

On the bright side of it all, it was obvious that the blonde supermodel had a certain liking and shipping toward Austin and Ally, which bough Ally a single sliver of hope. But Ally knew it...Austin would go for someone like her, and when he put his mind onto something like that, there was no stopping him.

The three people sat in silence after Ally finished her story about Owen, seeming to each be in their own thoughts.

Ally watched as Austin wrestled with his thoughts, his eyes moving back and forth from her to Haley._ He likes her_, she told herself. _I know it. _

"Well," said a perky blonde sitting on the left of Ally, right of Austin. "It was great meeting you Austin, see you soon Ally." She strutted off toward her car, her mini skirt about three inches long, her hair in a perfect French braid.

"She seems nice." Austin commented, pushing his chair in, following the brunet back to Sonic Boom.

"Yeah." she stated, turning the sign on the door to open. "She is."

Laying motionless on his bed, he stared at his phone, reading an old conversation silently.

_**Ally: Hey Austin, you awake?**_

_Austin: I am now..._

_**Ally: Sorry about that Austin.**_

_Austin: Ally it's 2 in the morning, what's wrong?_

_**Ally: Nothings wrong...just needed to talk. **_

_Austin: then I'm here...what's wrong?_

_**Ally: I just miss my mom, I haven't seen her since last year, and she's too busy to video chat. **_

_Austin: I'm sorry Als...I'm sure she wants to talk, she's probably just busy. _

_**Ally: I guess. I just miss the old days. **_

_Austin: That makes sense, do you need a hug? _

_**Ally: Yeah...**_

_Austin: I'll be right over _

_**Ally: Your kidding right?**_

_Austin: Have I ever kidded Ally?_

_**Ally: yeah...**_

_Austin: Fine, but I'm not this time. _

_**Ally: wow...**_

_Austin: That's what best friends are for._

_**Ally: Your the best. **_

_Ally: Thank you Austin. _

_**Austin: :) **_

Putting his phone down next to him, he slayed back closing his eyes. "I love you..." he whispered. "Should have said I love you."

Pushing his face into his pillow he let a million thoughts run through his brain, not letting him breathe. He had dozens of chances to tell her...tell her how he felt. But he didn't...for once he wasn't that confident flirt that most of his friends saw him as. He couldn't just go up to her and tell her that he still had feelings for her. It wasn't that easy. Nothing was easy anymore.

He heard a familiar beep coming from his phone, catching his attention to lift his head. When he saw a simple "Hi, it's Haley, Ally have me your number," his face sank, his sleep coming back to him. Putting his iPhone back on his nightstand, he flipped over, to find himself falling into a deep sleep.

She felt like she was just giving him away, not treating her own needs. She shouldn't have given it to her, it was a bad idea. But she had a problem. She didn't know how to say no.

What was a person supposed to say? They ask you for someones number, what are you going to say? No, you can't have it, I don't want you texting my best friend?

She sat on her bed, up later than she should be, her songbook on her lap. Lyrics coming not from her head, but obviously from the heart. Just another song that she would NEVER show to anyone. Especially Austin.

I love you, I'd never tell you, but I think of it all the time.

I need you, I want you, but these words will just stay in my mind

Closing her songbook, she sighed, letting her chest sink in. Picking up her phone, she unlocked the screen to find a text from Austin. A smile grew on her face as she opened it up.

_Austin: Goodnight Als:) _

Her smile grew bigger as she hit reply.

_**Ally: Goodnight Austin...**_

_Austin: Wait Ally...I need to tell you something..._

_**Ally: Okay, spill **_

_Austin: I just wanted to say that...I love you Ally. _

_Austin: as my best friend of course...I'm so thankful to have you as my best friend and songwriter._

_**Ally: Oh**_

_**Ally: I'm thankful to have you too. I love you too. **_

_Austin: k, goodnight Ally. _

_**Ally: Goodnight Austin.**_

Letting out another sigh...she put down her phone. Stupid friend zone. Of course he only saw her as a friend, she wasn't one those perfect, beautiful, cheerleaders. She was just Ally. Boring brown hair, brown eyes, and a geek. Everything Austin wouldn't like in her eyes. He may have liked her once, but no wonder he forgot about it so soon. She was just Ally. An average, most likely annoying, nerd.

But Austin, he was so confident. He could just go up to any girl and ask her out, he could do anything. He was so strong, and he had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. Nothing about him she didn't like. Even when he made mistakes, she so easily forgave every little thing there, and never spoke or really thought of it again. Even when he met up with another songwriter, she wasn't that angry, just hurt. But after all she was just Ally, there were millions of songwriters in the world that were much better than her.

She wasn't anything special. Austin had a real family, two parents who were happily married, and he didn't have to work a job to make money like she did, he just had to make his bed everyday, and set the table at night. Unlike Ally who worked nearly everyday, just to have enough money to put dinner on her and her dad's plates.

She wasn't special, she was just Ally. Nobody could possibly really be in love with a dork, like Ally Dawson, especially with millions of other girl much prettier, more talented, and funnier than her.

**Note: Song lyrics in this story are either from the show, or written by me:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, thank you so much for reviewing and following my stories. I'm so happy, because this is my first ever multi-chapter story, and i wasn't sure if anyone would actually read it, but you guys proved me wrong. I love you guys, thanks you so much, here's chapter 3!**

**Also I don't own Austin and Ally, because if I did, Austin would have kissed Ally while writing break down the walls, and they would have sang a song called "this is your love song" instead of "not a love song" **

Chapter 3:

His alarm clock began to shake on his nightstand, the sun burning through the curtains, a tired feeling moving across the room. Grunting, he ripped his head off his pillow, and then pushed it back down, reaching his hand over to hit the snooze.

"Austin." his mom said in the doorway, her arms crossed. "You have fifteen minutes to be on that bus, you know that?"

The sleepy boy pulled himself off the bed, crawling around the floor to the bathroom. "Mom what day is it?" he asked facing his mother, who had the same color hair as he did.

"Friday." she said turning to go down the stairs for breakfast. A smile tugging on the blondes face.

"Yes!" he said throwing his hands up in the air, and darting down the hallway. He hopped in the shower, only taking a few minutes to clean, then got dressed as fast as possible, brushing his teeth, and running out the door with an orange.

Oversleeping of course didn't surprise him, he had after all been up half the night then talking to Ally, attempting to write a song...and of course sitting around like a weirdo looking at his home screen on his computer, which was a photo of him and Ally sitting on the piano that first all nighter in Sonic Boom.

Of course it makes sense that he would be up half the night, because of course it all revolved around one person, her.

Sitting next to Dez on the bus he found himself still remembering that first night, break down the walls. That was the song...he still loved that song. It was actually one of his favorites.

"So then my dad said to me, 'Dez you can't text the dog...he doesn't even have a phone'...so I called AT&B, and they said that I couldn't get one for my dog...and..."

"Wait Dez!" Austin said laughing, "You mean AT&T, right?"

"What the heck is that?" he asked clear confusion spread across his freckles. "I'm telling you Austin, get your facts strait!"

Chuckling at his friend, he pulled out his phone to find three new messages. 1 from Dez. 1 from Trish, And 1 from...Haley?

Opening the text, he decided to be nice and actually talk to the girl, ignoring her was kind of rude, especially since he would probably see her a lot now.

_Haley: Hey Austin!_

**Austin: Hi**

_Haley: You and Ally go to Marino High...correct?_

**Austin: yeah**

_Haley: Cool, I do too...maybe we can all eat lunch together. :) _

Austin sighed, he realized that he wouldn't have as much Ally time anymore.

**Austin: Sounds good:) **

_Haley: I know! You know...we should hang out sometime, just you and me? _

**Austin: maybe**

_Haley: We could see a movie or something _

**Austin: Sometime **

_Haley: For sure! Talk to you at lunch...k? _

**Austin: yeah..**

And now she was pretty much asking him out. He didn't want to be with her, he wanted to be with Ally. Why was everything so complicated? He would do anything to have Ally ask him out, but no...it was always someone else. One of those blonde cheerleaders. That used to be his type...but then he met Ally. She was beautiful in her own special way. She was different from all those other girls.

She was smart, pretty, and she was kind to almost everyone. She had beautiful dough eyes, a beautiful chocolate brown, pretty chestnut locks, amber highlights on the tips, and she could never take a bad photo.

When they would write songs together, sometimes their hands would accidentally touch, and he would feel it, a rush, a warmth, something he had never felt around anyone else. Not Kira. Not Cassidy. And definitely not Haley.

Sometimes he would be writing a song with her, and she would ask him what she thought of a sound, or certain lyrics...and he would nod his head, because he knew he would love them, even though he wasn't really listening to them, just listening to her voice as she sang to him.

He was shaken up by a bump as the bus made a turn into Marino High school. Shaking his head he turned to his best friend who was staring at him as if he was crazy. "What?" the blonde asked defensively.

"Ally, that's what!" Dez said while jumping out of his seat, and heading for the door, while Austin followed.

He shook his head, "Ally...what?"

"So when are you going to ask her to Prom?" he jumped at ignoring Austin's question.

"Prom?" he said pretending to be confused.

"Yeah...Prom! It's in three weeks Austin. You better get a move on if you want to get her to go out with you."

"What if she says no?"the blonde pouted, worry overcoming him.

"It doesn't matter...if she says no then she says no. You know Ally...it's not like she'll hate you for asking." Shaking his head at his friend, he sighed.

"Whatever Dez...I'll think about it..." More than he already had.

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

Ally Dawson stood by her locker, pushing a stack of books against her chest, adding her songbook on top. She looked around the hall, people walking in all different directions, in an ordinary way.

She found herself watching a group of populars, some of them were wearing their cheer skirts, including Haley who apparently went to the same school as her. Ally didn't know she was popular.

Haley was in the middle of them, talking and gushing over something, girls watching her happily. Surrounding the clan she found Kira, Austin's ex who was obviously high in the social world, which makes sense. She's super rich, and her father owns a record label.

But unlike the other populars, she actually got along well with Kira.

Another girl named Emily was in the crowd, who used to be her and Trish's friend, but once she hit middle school her dad got a new job, and she was later accepted into the popular world, since she had a huge house, with a pool, and all designer clothes.

The worst part of it all was that she used to be a tom boy, normally wearing the typical jeans and T-shirt. But people change. And it was just another person to leave her.

Just like her mother.

And her father, who was always away on business trips.

And Kira, who hasn't said hi in quite a while.

But she knew she would always have Trish...and Dez.

And she hoped with all her heart that Austin wouldn't leave, but she never knew anymore. Some girl could any day sweep him off his feet, and convince him to leave his friends. Although she hoped for more than that from Austin.

Turning around toward the halls again, she found a familiar Latina and Austin pulling through the crowd. "Hey Ally..." Trish said with tired eyes. Austin on the other hand looked awake and alert, which was odd for him, since he HATES mornings. He waved happily, randomly giving her a hug.

Surprised by the physical touch between the two as he pulled her into a huge hug, she found herself holding her breathe, as the feeling of safety took over her face, a bright pink color.

After Trish had left for class she turned toward him. "You seem happy."

He shrugged. "It is Friday."

"Yeah...but what's the fun in that?" she said eyes filled with longing.

"Your...your something Als..." he said pulling the books from her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling empty handed.

"I'm being a good friend, your carrying like twenty books."

"Actually it's three..."

"Same idea..."

She smiled, "Thanks Austin."

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

The two friends stepped down the hall stairs, a comfortable silence exchanged between the two. She watched as she found herself in her own world again. His hair was flipped to the side, it was perfect, just the way she loved it.

She continued to watch him, almost in slow motion they would walk, his hand close to hers, just close enough to reach out a take, but so far from her heart, so far from her confidence.

While approaching homeroom, she felt a boost of courage, something that would make Ally Dawson, the nerd, incredibly stupid.

Without much thought, she found herself pretending to accidentally bumping her hand with his, the spark shooting up her arm. She couldn't help but notice a little smile in the corner of his mouth, and that surprised her.

And turning toward toward the class, she felt a single touch, but this time it was him. It must have been an accident, she decided.

But again, while not looking his way she found herself bumping into his hand, maybe three or four times, all the way until they found themselves at the door of homeroom. Before walking in she tried one more time, just a simple little touch, but this time something else happened, that almost caused her to choke on her own sigh.

She felt a hand, and this time it wasn't letting go.

They stood by the doorway for a few seconds, when he finally let go, and smiled. "Well...see you in math class!"

Dashing across the hall, to his homeroom, she waved shyly, her feet stuck to the ground.

Looking down she found her books in her hands, and confused she picked up her songbook examining it. "When did he hand these to me?" she ask extremely, confused. She guessed she was too caught up to notice, she still was.

After standing alone for a few more seconds, she turned on her heel and walked to her desk, not letting go of those few seconds in the hallway. And for once, Ally didn't hear a word the teacher was telling the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter two for you guys! I would have updated sooner, but I had this really hard math test to study for. But I'm here now, and I should be back with one or two chapters this weekend. I may not be able to write much next week, with Christmas. but I'll do my best to please my lovely followers. **

**As you probably can tell, I don't own Austin and Ally. I don't own the Wii, and I sadly don't own the song "Better together." Okay guys, here comes drama. **

Chapter 4:

Ally Dawson, still trying to process...well everything, sat in front of her burger, just dripping of cheese. She sighed, she couldn't eat...she was too confused.

Approaching the table, she found a pair of arms rap around her, causing her to jump from her seat, and hit the boy in the chin. "What are you doing?" she asked the pained blonde who was standing behind her chair rubbing his chin. "I...I'm sorry..." she said, a small giggle making it's way from the back of her tongue.

"You better be..." he said half joking, half completely serious, "That hurt." She gave him a sorry smile, pushing her burger to the center of the table and giving him a questioning glance.

"Sorry Austin...but you're the one who keeps scaring me out of my skin."

The blonde brushed the pain off, and took a seat next to his best friend, and on the other side he found Haley. "Hey Austin!" the girl said happily, her curled hair being swept behind her ear by her hand.

The boy stammered, and turned toward the perfectionist blonde, who was dressed in a pink floral mini skirt, and pink tank top, with of course, high heels. He sighed, "Oh...hi Haley..." he said almost annoyed.

"So..." the girl said rapping one of her curled strands around her finger. "Wanna finish our conversation?" she said, a hinting smile. The blonde, who quite honestly felt threatened, sat up straighter, catching a glance of Ally...who was glaring holes through the flirtatious diva who was apparently Ally's friend.

Feeling as if he didn't really have a choice, he let out a small nod, turning toward the blonde, feeling as Ally watched him. "So I was wondering if we could see a movie sometime? Or go dancing or something..." the girl suggested pretending not to notice Ally losing the color in her face.

His heart sinking, her sucked in his breathe. "Look." he said moving a few inches toward the opposite direction, and toward Ally's chair, his breathe hitching, he went into the conversation. "Your nice, but I...I'm in love with someone else..."

Ally felt her happiness drain from her cheeks, a sick feeling overcoming her. "Who?" she managed turning around in her seat toward the boy who's cheeks were turning a deep shade of red, after the words he had just said. He looked panicked as he let out his words, and her words set into his mind.

Not wanting to stay for an answer, she pulled herself to her feet, her eyes burning from the insides. "Never mind..." she choked out, "I don't even care."

Austin watched this, clear confusion falling across his face, earning a glare from Trish. "What did I do?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the door the girl scrambled out of.

Trish scoffed, "And I thought Dez was the dumb one...just follow her..." And not taking no for an answer, he jumped from his seat, bolting across the room toward the hallways, turning to spot the brunet turning toward the music room.

Standing in the corner of the door frame, he watched her as she opened her songbook and began scribbling wildly with a black pen, her ink sliding around like water. She sighed, pulling her hair to the side of her neck, sitting up straighter, blinking her eyes rapidly. Humming quietly, she added more words to the page, then turned toward a black piano in the center of the room, when her red eyes lit up partially.

Austin watched her do this, not sure if he wanted to run in and ask her what was wrong, or just stay and watch her more. She was just so flawless, in her own little world. She was kind, independent, and strong, even when it was tough. She would always try to do the right thing, and she never would be the one to jump on revenge. She believed in second chances, and she was smart to never judge a book by it's cover. She was just perfect.

Looking up he found the girl pushing her fingers on the keys, a beautiful sound filling the room. She hummed quietly, occasionally writing a few things in her book. Playing again, she began to play lower keys, a beautiful, broken, and lonely sounding chord. He sighed, slipping into a chair, in the back of the room. "I love you..." he whispered, a noise barely audible, yet out there. And somehow it brought a sense of relief to the teenage pop star. The words seemed to set better every time he said them. He sighed, as long as they weren't out loud at least.

The girl continued to play quietly, a tune repeatedly playing along, her eyes flickering open and then closed again. She began to sing quietly, almost silently, but the words hug in the air, as she let her voice flow toward the room, giving Austin chills.

It was a familiar tune, the tune of 'better together,' but something about it was different. Was it...that she was changing the words? How it was all in a minor key? He listening intently, not taking his eyes off the back of her head as she sang.

"_Hey, there's no other way, we'll make it through whatever, cause we're better together, hey, I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together. hey, there's no other way, cause you make everything better, cause we're better together, hey, when I'm standing in the rain, you'll make sure it's all better, cause we're better together..."_

Not being able to hold it back, he began to make up his own lyrics, and began singing them without though. _"Hey, Don't you ever think, I'll find someone better, causing we're better together, hey, you don't have to wait, I'll come in any weather, cause we're better together..."_

In shock, the brunet turned around on the piano, eyes full of horror and fear. "Austin, what are you doing in here?"

Realization whacking the blonde in his face, as he opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it in fear that he might say something wrong. "Austin?" she asked wanting an answer.

"Sorry Ally...I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said, his eyes shifting toward her songbook, and then back at her.

Taking a breathe, she relaxed. "Oh." she stated, clutching her songbook, "Okay."

Moving forward, "So are you alright?" he asked just a few centimeters away from her, so close again, but so far away.

She awkwardly plastered on a fake smile, "I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?" she lied, stuttering under her words.

"Als..." he complained, pulling on her arm. "Talk to me."

"No." she said, her voice shaking. "I'm alright Austin."

Staring at the girl for a few minutes, he let his stare drop. "No your not."

Shaking her head annoyed, she pulled out of his grasp. "Austin...I'm fine! Let me go!" She moved quickly for the door, not allowing the boy to catch up with her.

Standing in the doorway, he let his head hit the side of the door. "That went well..." he mumbled sarcastically.

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

Ally Dawson sat in the practice room feeling alone, her book in front of her. She was over reacting, she already knew he didn't like her like that, of course there was another girl he liked.

"Ally, you are so oblivious!" Trish ranted on, while pacing the floors. "He likes you...No! He loves you! Why can't you see the way he looks at you?"

Ally sighed with a sad smile. "Trish...stop it. Your getting my hopes up."

"Stop it Ally, you are being ridiculous! Go to his house right now and tell him you love him! Now!"

"No."

"Yes." Trish protested.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes..." she let slip.

"Yes!" Trish managed happily, "I'll drive!"

"Trish...no..." she complained, clear fear showing in her eyes, as she jumped off the bench.

"Yes Ally...I wouldn't do this to you if I thought it wouldn't end well."

"You can't be so sure." Ally said sitting back on the piano bench.

"I just know Ally...the way he looks at you, you've got to be the girl that he said he loves...how do you know it's not you?"

Ally scoffed. "Because I'm not even his type."

"Then why did he kiss you...TWICE! And why did you go out...and what about all those hugs Ally? He's gotta still like you. Do you remember Christmas, and the mistletoe? He really wanted to kiss you. He tried to kiss you during "I love Christmas" I saw it."

"Trish...please stop." Ally said a sad smile spread across her face, her eyes filled with longing and wishful thinking.

"Ugh Ally! Your being so complicated, if you don't tell him I will."

"You wouldn't."

"Ally, you know very well that I would." the girl said placing her hands on her hips.

Hitting her forehead with her hand, she let her fear break out, a single tear glistening in the corner of her eyes. "Trish...I'm scared."

The Latina sighed, giving her best friend a hug. "Alright...I won't make you tell him."

"No...Trish! I want to! I just...can't..." she said letting her face fall into her hands.

Trish sighed, "You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then I guess we need to find a way to tell Austin." With that Ally nodded.

"What's your plan?"

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

Austin Moon found himself sitting on Dez's basement floor ranting on and on about Ally. "...And every time I see her my mind get's all twisted and..."

"Are you done yet?" the ginger complained, leaning against the back of the couch, while holding onto his Wii controller. "I get that you like her...but you've been going on for ten minutes."

The blonde shrugged, and smiled a goofy smile. "Sorry."

As Dez began to fail at his game over and over, Austin let his mind race to that sickening reality. That could be him asking Ally to Prom. One big epic fail. But the problem with that fail was that he couldn't start over, or use another life. It was a one shot, and if he failed, than he would be stuck, trapped, no way to escape the fact that it was game over.

He wanted to ask her. In fact, he wanted her to be more than just his prom date. But it was so far from his hands. Besides, from all he could tell she was over him.

He was confused though. It seemed like everyday was another day when they would become closer, somehow he felt like he knew her better each day, finding each piece of Ally Dawson stuck in his brain, for the rest of the day, eternity even. He couldn't imagine a day without Ally Dawson making it's way into his brain.

A person couldn't blame him. She was kind, talented, and not to mention beautiful. Always putting people in front of herself, even when it meant her not getting what she hoped to have. She saw true potential in every single person. The nerdiest or most timid people, someone who wasn't supposed to impress people, or even Dez. She saw their true potential. That was the kind of flawless he wished he could be.

He slipped back into his memories, the room turning in his mind, the two of them in the practice room. It was just after Christmas, and the two of them wanted to write a new song to play on New Years Eve in the mall.

_She was wearing a yellow top, a pretty yellow with rhinestones on the front, and her hair was for once pushed up into a ponytail. "Okay..." she said yawning. "What about this?" In an instant he found himself getting lost in the music, a beautiful sound filling the room. _

_In awe over the beautiful sound that Ally just so managed to create on the spot, he found himself staring at her with his moth dropped open. It was then that she turned her head, and created a shy smile. "Do you like it..?" she asked almost as if she unsure of what she had presented. _

_I huge smile creeping up the sides of his face, he gave her a brilliant movie star smile. "I love it!" he said dragging her into a hug, which she gladly excepted. _

"_Really?" she asked worry filling her face. "It didn't seem like something you would like...it's so soulful...I thought you..."_

"_No..." he said, realizing that he never completely let go from the hug, and was somehow still holding her hand. "I love it!" __I love you. _

_A huge smile grew on the tiny girls face. "Okay..."_

"AUSTIN!" Dez screamed to find a dazed out Austin staring at midair. He jolted awake from his memory, to find Dez watching him with an amused face. Luckily, before Dez could come up with a joke to get to Austin, the doorbell rang from just upstairs.

Austin volunteered to answer since he was practically a part of the family, running up the stairs to leave Dez with his huge TV.

Austin expected his parents to come pick him up.

He expected Dez's dad to come home from work.

He even expected a neighbor to come over asking for flour or something.

But one thing was for sure. He wasn't expecting what he saw standing in front of him.

**cliffhanger, I've always wanted to do a cliffhanger. I can't believe I was an Auslly/Raura shipper for almost over two years, and i didn't write an actual fanfiction till last weekend. I was missing out. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 everybody, I was literally up till 5 in the morning working on this, so if stuff doesn't make sense, it means that I was loopy and confused and really really really really really tired. But I read over it, and right now it sounds alright. I'll check in the morning, but it doesn't seem too bad. Anyway, chapter 5! **

Chapter 5:

After a long day in Sonic Boom, the two best friends found themselves being unable to keep their eyelids alert any longer, so they agreed on just going home.

"Come on Ally!" Trish said her eyes falling shut again. "I'll drive you home."

The brunet yawned, her eyelids fluttering closed, and then open again. "No..." she said reluctantly."It's out of your way...plus you're half asleep." she pointed out, tothe Latina who found herself leaning against the wall so she wouldn't plop over onto the floor.

She sighed. "Alright, but I owe you." she said, dragging herself out of the practice room, making a sound on the stairs from her flats, almost a _click_ sound.

Ally sat in the room a few minutes, though half asleep, writing a few lyrics into her songbook, words that as usual, would never be shown to the world. For now of course. Not unless Austin loved her the way she loved him, or if he agreed that he wanted to be together in that way. But she doubted it the minute she thought of it. It was after all ridiculous.

But with waves of doubt hindering her petite mind, she found her brown eyes gazing back to all the memories. That kiss. What was that about anyway? Sure, it was in their script, they both knew they had to kiss, it wasn't her idea, not Austin's idea either. But if Austin didn't want it, he could have just kissed her and been done with it. But he didn't. He didn't let go. She couldn't remember exactly how long their kiss had lasted, it was basically timeless, but she knew it wasn't a short little peck. He had that option, so why make it any longer if he didn't want it?

She shook her head annoyed. She was doing it to herself again. She was letting those little pieces of hope float into her mind. And she hated herself for doing that. It was so stupid. She would get happy, and begin to expect things, and then be broken again after a day would go by. It was so stupid, letting those little pieces of hope come into her mind.

But again, she thought back to more memories. A flood of different pieces, a collage of different moments. What about that note?

He had given it to her just as his tour bus was about to depart Miami, running toward the girls silhouette, as she turned around sadly toward her music store. In that moment, he had pushed himself out the bus, a panicked voice chasing after her figure. He had held his gaze for a minute, handing her the letter saying he would have sent it if she didn't show up, and that it said everything in it. She didn't know what that meant at that point.

When she found her way back to Sonic Boom, she sat on the piano, tears threatening to poor out, a deep sob in the back of her throat. _94 days, just 94 days..._

With shaky hands, she finally pulled a purple card out of the envelope, choking as she read the first two words. _Dear Ally. _

She pulled the sides of the paper, making it feel tighter, her grip shortening as she lost all control of her body. She let out a single sob.

She began to move her eyes down the page, her heart beating faster with every minute. The words weren't perfect, the grammar was inaccurate, some words were spelled wrong, but it was beautiful. Everything he said, everything he wrote from the heart. And she could tell.

Austin wasn't one of those people who would just pore out his heart in a letter, or even a song sometimes. She couldn't imagine the blonde boy ever thinking of keeping a diary, or journal. It just wasn't his thing.

So if you get a letter from Austin Moon, it wasn't something to think of lightly. He didn't have one of those perfectly poetic minds, the one that would use words such as doubled-edged or indulgent. He was just...Austin.

She could still see herself then, a small laugh making it's way out of her at the mention of pancakes. Of course Austin would mention pancakes in his letter, they were after all one of those things that he could go to bed and dream about, unlike Ally who had different dreams in mind, dreams of loving, holding hands, and falling in love with particular people involved. But Austin...he had to mention how he was about to eat pancakes, in a letter where he could write anything else.

She scanned the letter, reading every word, her heart stopping in between each statement. Until she got to the ending. Just before the part where he would sign his name, she found it. Just when she thought the letter was just going to be about pancakes, and missing her, she found it. Something that basically made her heart stop completely. Not 'I love you,' since she knew that that would give her a heart attack.

But something just as perfect. Something that could get her mind racing in less than a second.

_When I'm on stage, I get this crazy rush like I'm blasting through space or jumping off a waterfall or shooting fireworks from my chest. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. When I'm with you, I get that same feeling. _

Shaking her head violently she remembered back to that moment. She had dropped the note on the floor, finding herself bursting into tears on the piano bench. And nothing could make her miss him less. Nobody could cheer her up. Even her dad began to get worried.

And she thought...that it meant something. That Austin would come back, and the two of them would confess their love to each other. But they didn't. Austin never brought the letter up, besides the plane and concert tickets taped to the back, so neither did she. She figured that he was over her. Probably had some other girl in mind then. Apparently she read him correctly, because now he was in love with some beautiful girl, someone much prettier then a brunet who couldn't dance for her life.

Pulling herself off the piano bench, she let the memories slip throughout her mind, fresh tears forming in her dough eyes. She held the burn in for a while, as she made her way out of Sonic Boom, the night setting in, a thick and dark wave over the skies. She couldn't heart the growl of the sky, she was too overwhelmed in thought to notice such a sound.

But before she knew it, she found herself running in the poring rain, thunder and lightning in the distance, with a bitter cold chill running down her back. She shook from the cold of the water, goosebumps running down her arms and legs, her teeth vibrating against each other, and her hair dripping of cold beads of liquid.

The thunder cracked behind her, bringing a round of ice under her skin to chill her again, as her brain swirled of fear. She would have stayed back if she knew what was coming for her. She also should have had more sense than to walk home alone at night in Miami, storm or not.

Fear racing through her throat and stomach, she found herself running through the streets, her wedges making it harder to run, when she saw two headlights were coming her way.

Darting to the side of the road, she found herself tumbling over a dip in the ground, her face falling into the grass.

She let out a yelp, as she felt a cold new pain burn in her ankle. She began to cry more, as she felt her wedges rub against her skin as she pulled herself up, but fell uselessly to the ground with a choke in her throat.

She dug her phone out of her back pocket, to find the phone soak and wet, most likely broken also, and she growled.

Ally found herself cursing under her breath, something she didn't tend to do often. But it was one of those moments when she could barely hold it in, just breaking through her shaking teeth.

She knew her house was too far to walk to without being able to barely get up. And Trish's house was past Sonic Boom in the other direction.

She let the possibly of Austin's house settle in her mind, thinking about the beautiful house she knew of just around three or four blocks away. But shook her head in frustration. 3, 4 blocks. It wouldn't work.

When all hope was lost, a memory floated into her head, of when Dez had his sixteenth birthday party. Austin and Ally we're sitting on the couch while Dez opened his dozens of gifts, when Austin accidentally whacked her in the face. Though she scolded him about it, inside she couldn't help but thank him for that spark of electricity that he just so happened to shoot up to her cheeks.

But that, something so random reminded her of something. Dez's house. How could she possibly forget that Dez lived on that street, the same street corner she laying in grass of?

The walk wasn't easy. Her ankle was throbbing, and the thunder felt the need to growl at her as she hobbled down the wet sidewalk with her arms and legs shaking, and her mouth feeling dry and strained.

But in everything she found herself at the door, and soon enough she found herself face to face with Austin, who was standing there in his pajama bottoms...shirtless.

By far the best part of her day.

"Ally..." he said his eyes concerning and kind. And for a moment she felt loved.

She couldn't help it though, she just walked forward and hugged him tighter than she ever had before, listening to his heartbeat, growing faster and faster as she held onto him.

Noticing her soaked body, and dead weight, he then picked her up, laying the petite girl on Dez's couch as she curled up next to him. "What happened Ally?" he asked, before he noticed her eyelids close as she fell asleep, leaving a confused blonde to sit and watch the beautiful girl in front of him drift off into her dreams.

** the part from the letter is actually from the real thing. cdn_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry that I made you all wait a week for a new chapter, but the week was crazy with the Holidays. btw, how was everyone's Christmas? **

**Thank you to everybody who reviews. It makes me so happy, and extremely motivated to write more. So keep that up guys, it makes me so happy! Thank you! Here's Chapter 6, btw I don't own Austin and Ally, or face book sadly. **

Chapter 6:

He watched the girl in silence, sitting on the arm of the couch, while the girl curled up into a tiny ball, a pillow clutched in her small fingers. She stirred, burying her head into the blanket that he had lay over her, which she had soon excepted and snuggled into.

He yawned, feeling quite tired himself, since it was already one in morning. But he couldn't help but sit there and watch her sleep. So beautiful in everything she did, and she didn't even know it. So oblivious to the fact that she was just...so perfect.

Again, she rolled around on the couch, turning toward the blonde with her eyes still closed, her hair becoming tangled and bunched up. She licked her lips, a small smile forming across her face as she dreamed.

He couldn't help but grin, wondering what she could possibly be dreaming about. In his case he would most likely be dreaming of a stack of pancakes, just dripping in syrup.

But sometimes he would dream of tasting something much sweeter than syrup, much better than any amount of pancakes, and something much more beautiful than any breakfast buffet on the planet. Though he would deny it to anyone, he would often dream about coming in contact with something so beautiful like the lips of a person so sweet. The girl with the chestnut locks, big dough chocolate eyes, and a smile, lips as sugary as honey, just dripping in a candy like substances.

But that honey was also the one thing he doubted would ever be his again. She most likely had forgotten about every kiss that they had shared in the past, so much that that honey would come back and sting him, just like the needle of a honey bee.

He heard her speak, catching him in his thoughts yet again, as she mumbled a certain word. He couldn't hear it completely clear but he swore her heard his name. It was ridiculous, probably just another hallucination. But just one single sliver of hope filled his mind, getting his nerves going, until he suddenly didn't feel tired at all.

Pushing a stand of hair behind her ear, he said it again. "I love you..." he whispered like he so often would do. Just like he had in the music room, and so often when it was too hard to count. He sat there like a lost puppy, hopelessly confessing his love as she slept. If only he had that confidence when she was awake and alert.

Sliding down onto the couch, he began to brush his hands through her beautiful locks, untangling the knots. She took a breath, startling the boy back an inch, until he felt unharmed again and brushed through it again.

"Austin?" he heard a feminine voice say behind him, pulling him back a few inches to find Dez's mother. "Where's my Dezy-roo?" she asked seriously, relieving a small chuckle to fall from his face. _Dezy-roo? _

"He fell asleep a while ago, he's downstairs." he answered, pretending to not be annoyed by being distracted from Ally. He let his eyes turn to the side to catch a glimpse of the sleeping girl moving her head less than an inch across her pillow.

She nodded, turning her head over to the couch with a confused look. "Is that Ally?" she asked with a stern face, most likely wondering why there was a teenage girl sleeping in their living room. Though...he couldn't really blame her for having that question, he didn't really feel like explaining how he didn't really know.

"She stopped by and then fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake her...I'm sorry. If you want I can call her dad to pick her up."

The red-headed woman thought for a moment, and then sighed tilting her head toward the sleeping girl. "Alright..." she said finally, leaving Austin with an inner fist pump, "But don't..." she said thinking over her words. "Try...anything," she said with a motherly, 'be good,' look.

Already feeling guilty for basically nothing, he tried to hide his bright red face. "What?" he choked out, sinking down into his chair, when Ally made a tiny snoring sound, causing the two people to look her way and grin.

The lady smirked, and shook her head. "I heard you say 'I love you'" she commented pushing her fingers on his shoulder, rolling her eyes over the the blonde.

He meant to say something in reply, but all he could really do was stare at her in worry, hoping and praying and crossing his fingers that she would keep her mouth shut. He figured she wouldn't, be he couldn't be too sure. Dez after all was her son.

After getting over his mini heart attack from Dez's mother, he returned to his original position, sitting by the couch while playing with Ally's hair. So beautiful, so soft...so fresh smelling.

Stuck in his thoughts, he decided that he was in fact very weird. Maybe he was a freak. Just watching her dream, but he couldn't help it. It was so addicting.

But just when he was enjoying himself, he found another voice talking in the door way. Flipping his head around like a top, he turned toward his best freckled friend, his face turning into a bright pink color.

"I called her dad." Dez commented, while leaning against the door frame. "He's cool with her staying here, he's not even in town anyway. He said that he's in Nebraska..." he went on, before shrugging his shoulders as to say, 'No surprise.'

Austin scoffed, annoyed by Mr. Dawson. He already knew the divorce was hard on his Ally-gator, and having her mom in another country...Lester going constantly on those business trips...didn't he realize how it would effect his daughter?

Dez sat on the edge of the recliner, looking over at the sleeping girl too. "So..." he said with his love whisperer voice. "How are you going to ask her to Prom?"

The seventeen year old singer rolled his eyes, as to say. 'Can't you tell I've got nothing.' Dez shook his head amused. "You can't keep waiting around Austin, what if someone asks her?"

Frustrated, the blonde slammed his hand on the coffee table. "I know!" he said exhausted. "I'm scared though!"

The carrot top through his head back in annoyance. "Austin, it's Ally." he said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "You ask her, if she seems to act weird about it being a date, change it and tell her it's just as friends."

The blonde sighed. "But then what?"

"You get another date."

Looking over at the girl, he let out a frustrated sigh. "But Dez..." he whispered, his tone growing softer. "I don't want another girl..."

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

She woke up to a bright sun, peeking through the shaded windows, a glowing sun bringing spots to her vision. She groaned, rubbing her eyes to clear it up, but unfortunately failing.

"Morning sweetheart." said a redheaded lady carrying a laundry basket, reminding Ally that she must of slept as Dez's house. "Oh hi Mrs...um.."

"Hello Ally," she said folding a pair of colorful striped underwear, which Ally assumed were Dez's. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, putting the underwear on the love seat.

She grinned, rubbing her eyes one more time. "pretty good."

"That's great honey, there's pancakes in the kitchen," she said sending a wink. Ally stared at her confused before finally pulling herself out from under the covers, to still be wearing her clothes from the day before, which luckily dried.

But one thing completely slipped her mind as she was bolting to the kitchen to see if Austin had stayed for the night, to be bitterly reminded about her ankle as she squealed in impact.

Pained she tried to stand up, while leaning against the couch for support. _Stupid ankle._

"Hey Als..." said Austin standing in the doorway, causing Ally to lighten up a bit. "Why are you sideways?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She smiled awkwardly. "I...I I'm doing yoga!" she stammered, smiling a classic fake a smile.

"No you not." he said trying to drag the girl into the kitchen, causing her to step on the floor and suck in her breath.

Noticing her sensitivity, he turned toward her looking into her dough eyes. "I don't believe you."

She sucked in he breathe, while taking a step back to rest on the couch. "I don't blame you for that Austin. The truth is, when I was walking home from Sonic Boom I slipped and twisted my ankle, so now I'm here."

His eyes grew wide, turning to caring. "Are...you okay?" he asked looking down at the pretty girl sitting on the arm of the couch.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright." she said, her ankle still burning.

He looked at her for a while when he got an idea. "You hungry?" he asked to be replied by a nod.

"I'm starving."

"Perfect." he said remaining silent for a second before taking a step closer. "You know what this means, right?" he said glancing at her foot and then at the kitchen.

"No..." she said following his gaze.

He smirked and then grinned. "It means..." he said picking the girl up bridal style, causing her eyes to go wide with both excitement and surprise. "You get to ride to the kitchen!" he said happily, while running, yet holding tightly onto her, bouncing into the kitchen.

Unfortunately the pair made their way to the table, which meant Austin had to put the girl down. But her face was priceless. _Beat red, that awkward awestruck smile, and that giggle that hides right behind her lips. _

"That was fun..." she whispered, to find a stack of pancakes in front of her. Just the way Austin loved them. Drenched in syrup, stacked a mile high, and soft and fluffy.

He grinned in response as she picked up her plate to start he breakfast, while Austin sat next to her who had double the amount of food. "You can take more if you want" he commented pointing to a plate on the counter, he directed catching her gaze on his food.

"I think I'll pass." she said tasting the fluffy cake in front of her. "I think six is enough."

"Well you said you were starving." he said grinning. "So..."

"It's not that I'm not hungry, but I don't eat more than six pancakes."

"Six isn't a lot."

"Yeah it is."

"Your crazy"

"No your crazy."

"Pancakes are awesome."

"I didn't say I didn't like pancakes, I said that I don't think it's healthy to have six...or more pancakes."

"But Ally...I could see like fifteen...but six isn't a lot..." he rambled off.

"Hey," Dez waved from across the table. "I'm here too."

Finally noticing his freckled friend, Austin turned around in his seat. "Sorry Dez," said Austin looking over at his friend. "You know how I get when I talk about pancakes and stuff."

"Distracted?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah...pancakes. I could talk about those for hours."

"Yup..." Dez said rolling his eyes, his smile knowingly.

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

After the eventful morning, Ally Dawson found herself staring at a screen, her face reflecting the screen while she waiting for a reply. She had tried instant messaging her mom on face book since video chatting never seemed to work out for her mother's busy agenda.

Ally Dawson: **Hey mom, can we talk?**

She stared blankly at the screen until she saw the three little circle bounce around putting a smile on the girl's face.

Penny Dawson: For a bit, what's up?

Excited, she sat up straighter while holding her hands above the keys ready to type.

Ally Dawson: **Dad's away again...**

Ally Dawson: **No surprise here. **

Shaking her head sadly she put her laptop beside her on the bed, while she closed her eyes to be awoken by a small noise. Pulling her head off the pillow she turned it toward her expecting her mother to find she had gotten a message from Austin.

Austin Moon: _Hey Ally-gator, you feel better?_

Annoyed that it wasn't her mom, but extremely satisfied with Austin she replied quickly.

Ally Dawson: **Much better, thanks for the ride Monica. **

Austin Moon: _that's great, and what did it tell you about the middle name Als?_

Ally Dawson: **That I should never speak of it. **

Austin Moon: _Exactly, so what is this? _

Ally Dawson: **Whatever Monica**

Austin Moon: _You have got to be kidding me. _

Austin Moon: _I carry you for a whole day, make you a crazy awesome lunch, and give you a ride home and you thank me with MONICA._

Ally Dawson: Y**ou carried me from the couch to the kitchen maybe three times, you put a hot pocket in the microwave, and you dropped me of because it was on the way to your house. So yes, Monica. That is how I repay you.**

Austin Moon: _So you don't appreciate that stuff?_

Ally Dawson: **Of course I do, I'm kidding Austin. **

Austin Moon: _Thanks for calling me Austin. _

Ally Dawson: **No problem Monica. **

Austin Moon: _Stop_

Ally Dawson: **No...you stop.**

Austin Moon: _please just call me Austin. _

Ally Dawson: **Okay, okay...but it's not that bad. I have an Aunt named Monica. **

Austin Moon: _Aunt means female_

Ally Dawson: **it's not that bad.**

Austin Moon: _Well you don't have it for a middle name. _

Ally Dawson: **So what if I did? **

Austin Moon: _whatever Ally Monica Moon. _

Ally Dawson: **WHAT did you just say?**

Austin Moon: _Ally Monica Dawson_

Ally Dawson: **Double check that.**

Austin Moon: _…_

Ally Dawson: **Monica?**

Austin Moon:_ uh..._

Ally Dawson: **You said it, not me. **

Austin Moon: _I gotta go Als, my mom is yelling, love ya_

Ally Dawson: **as a friend**

Austin Moon: _right._

Ally Dawson: **night Austin, love ya too.**

Austin Moon: _goodnight. _

She laughed at the screen, only hoping that he made her Ally Monica Moon on purpose, but being mad at herself soon after for considering it.

Penny Dawson: Ally, I would love to talk but I have to go now. I love you, we can talk some other time. Xoxo

Ally: **Okay...**

_Thanks for the help mom..._

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

She sat in front of her phone, it placed tightly in her fingers, her hands figgetting as she glared through the screen. All these pictures of the two friends. Why in the world would a popstar like Austin Moon want to spend so much time with a nerd like Ally Dawson?

She scrolled down more photos, one of the two "friends" singing together, another of the blonde dancing with the brunet who was wearing a lovely red dress, and a few selfies and photos of them and their friends.

She understood that they were best friends and all, but why the constant need to have each other with them? Attached my the hip, inseperable, always together. There was barely any photos of the singer with anyone other than fans that weren't Ally. Why her anyway?

She slammed her phone shut clutching it in anger. She was talented too. She was pretty. Why pick Ally over her? She was positive that the pair had some type of feelings for each other.

She had talent that could be recongnized, just as Ally. She just wasn't in with the people she needed to be with. So what better way to start then getting in on the superstar himself.

_You can make him fall for you_, she told herself. _Then you can get your prize, and leave him stranded. _

Maybe him and his broken heart would be able to get a girl like Ally Dawson in the end. That would be something.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's chapter 7, I decided to bring Dez into the drama, either a good way or bad way. I got to say, it's a lot of fun writing this. At first I didn't think anybody was going to read it, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks everybody, your all amazing! Thanks for the reviews! They make so happy! Thank you so much. **

**Anyway, here's chapter seven for you. **

Chapter 7:

His silhouette stood stiffly in front of the bathroom length size mirror, seeing his confidence slowly fade as it became closer and closer till the bus would come.

He had it planned out in his mind, exactly what he would say, exactly what he would do. But with so little confidence, he felt as if those dozens of ideas were evaporating from his head, his heart even, leaving his brain swirling with millions of doubts and worries.

He had to remember what Dez had told him, that was the part of it. But somehow the confidence he found while laying in bed the night before decided to pack it's bags and leave since his mind felt as blank as his songbook which he never seemed to have the inspiration to write in.

Trying to feel confident, he stood up straighter, staring at himself as if to say 'Your so vulnerable.' _What was the worst thing that could happen anyway? It was after all just one question. _

He heard it from the window, the obnoxious roar of the yellow vehicle, just waiting for him to push himself through the opened door and fall exhausted into his seat.

"If you don't push yourself out to that bus, I will..." his mom said behind him, already pampered for work, with her 'Mimi Moon' name tag pinned in the right side of her jacket.

He groaned, pealing his black book bag off of his messy floor, the object falling lop-sided over his shoulders, his pace then quickening as he heard the hiss of the beast tumbling down the road and coming to a stop as he met it on the corner of the street.

He lazily fell into his seat, fear directly shown on his perfection face. "Dez...I don't know what to do."

The red head turned his head away from the window, seeing as the blonde let his eyes fall closed. "Prom?" he asked immediately.

Austin nodded, dread playing down his features, his feet nervously tapping on the floor, and his face red from fear and embarrassment. "She's going to think I have no confidence Dez."

"Well yeah...your confident Austin...just not around her." he stated,looking over at his friend who was thinking hard.

He wined, his eyebrows coming knit together. "No...I have confidence around Ally."

"Sure you do..." said Dez sarcastically. "If you had confidence, you would just ask her out, no problem."

Resting his head against the back of the chair in front of him, he groaned innermost. "Why Dez...why couldn't I just have a crush on Haley. It would be no problem...because I know she would say yes." he went on, his voice tired. "In fact, she would probably ask me first." He smiled, at the thought of Ally asking him. _Hey, I guy can dream, right? _

"Okay...well when you talk to Ally, pretend it's Haley."

Austin shook his head annoyed. "But I don't want to pretend it's Haley."

"Then don't." Dez said frustrated, crossing his arms. "It's not that hard Austin, you keep forgetting that this is Ally Dawson."

"And?" he asked confused. "That's what makes it worse."

"How?" the red head asked with remarkable seriousness.

Groaning the blonde through his head back on the chair, holding his backpack tight against his chest. "Because..." he said worried. "I want her to be my best friend...just a little bit more than friends."

Dez scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me." he said rolling his eyes. "Austin, you don't want to be more than just friend, you want to be married to her. Your in love with her!"

Grunting, he found himself for once happy to see Marino High in the distance. Because quite frankly, he was really tired of this conversation.

"Austin, I'm serious..." he continued, causing Austin to be more annoyed. "You have to admit your in love with her. It's not just a stupid little..."

"Crush." Austin finished. "I know...not a crush. But I don't want to marry her dude...that's weird."

Frustrated with his friend, the red head attempted to pry more out the brownish eyed boy. "Is it?" he said, noticing the school coming up.

"Yes...kind of."

"Kind of?" the ginger complained at his friend. "Wow...how can a person be so stupid?"

Austin laughed, shaking his head at his friend. "Says the same guy who got his head stuck in a tuba, and your accusing ME of being stupid."

"Yes," stated the tall and goofy kid, his reddish-brown hair being swept over his eyes. "I am."

"Never mind." the blonde stated, putting his backpack over the side of one shoulder, approaching the door just as the old bus came to a screaming halt. "I don't even care anymore." he said while his friend followed.

The redhead tried to keep up with him, continuing to question the singer. "Well...don't tell me your backing out of asking her today...she likes you Austin, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Turning around on his heel he looked at his friend. "She doesn't like me."

"Yes..." Dez said catching up as Austin began to get closer to the doors to the school. "She does." Austin turned to him, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"She doesn't like me like that."

"Now, how in the world do you know that?" the red discussed out loud, while Austin turned his back again. "Austin...she was upset because she thought that you were in love with someone...that wasn't her."

Confused, the blonde stared. "What?"

"Ally obviously thought that you were in love with some girl. Some girl that wasn't her."

The blonde shrugged. "I doubt it Dez."

"She was glaring holes through Haley at lunch." Dez continued, trying to keep the blonde from walking away.

Austin sighed, turning around once more. "This is completely ridiculous Dez, please stop telling me this stuff while I'm trying to face the fact that she doesn't feel the same way, and your picking out little things, trying to get my hopes up, just so they can be shut down...again." He said turning his back, and running through the doors of the school leaving Dez wondering what he could possibly do to get him to believe that Ally liked him...maybe even loved him. And it all started with a visit with Ally Dawson.

a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a-a&a

The doorbell echoed through the house, dragging Ally's eyes open from her day dream. She scoffed, "What in the world—who would come at this hour?" She pulled herself off the couch, putting a blue bowl filled with popcorn on the coffee table, when the ringing of the doorbell suddenly turned into a knock. Rolling her eyes, she through her head back exhausted. "Alrighty...I'm coming!" she yelled as she approached the wooden door.

She found herself eying the peek hole, to find a familiar ginger casually standing in the doorway. Opening the door with a click she found the boy standing there, and eyed him with a weird glance. "Dez...it's midnight."

He smiled, walking through the door without permission. "And...you point?" She watched as he plopped on the couch nibbling on her buttery popcorn, that she had made for herself.

"Dez..." she wined snatching the bowl from his hands. "Why are you here?" She sat down next him, clearly showing her annoyance when the red head smiled with an evil grin.

He sighed. "We need to talk." he said falling into the back of the couch, making himself comfortable. "About...Austin."

Her eyes suddenly going wide, she sat up straighter, remembering the vivid memories of Dez randomly winking at her whenever someone would mention her and Austin's relationship. "Wha...what about Austin?" she asked trying not to sound uncomfortable, while nervously looking around the room.

"Ally." he stated smiling at her. Being ready to savor her words and pass them down to Austin. "Tell me the truth...do you like Austin?"

Not sure what to really say, she just nodded, not willing to lie over something so important. She gazed around the room, before quickly choking out. "I love him."

Almost caught off guard by the girls response, he flipped his head around toward the girl eyes filled with victory. "Seriously." he asked hoping she meant it.

Seeming taking back, she pulled back a chill falling down her shoulders. "No...what was the question again?"

Crossing his arms, being annoyed by her stupid act. "Ally don't be stupid, that's my job." She couldn't help but laugh.

"I find it ironic that it doesn't faze you that you just admitted that." He laughed, shaking his head oblivious.

"So...you love him?" he asked again, causing the girl to hold her breathe.

She sighed. "Maybe..." the brunet looked away, hoping that her freckled friend would give up and let it go, but knowing he wasn't going to she wined. "Do I have to tell the truth?"

"No...you can say the opposite though!" he said with an honest face, completely unnoticed by her words.

She smiled. "Okay...so I hate Austin, he's the ugliest thing I've ever seen, and I'm not completely in love with him!" she blurted out, hating the fact that she was lying even though she in a way wasn't. "No..." she said before he could respond. "I can't lie...he...He's perfect, everything about him. I love him, always have, and I always will, he's gorgeous, I can't even explain how perfect he is, and I hate when other girls flirt with him because it makes me jealous and I don't like being jealous because it bring out the worst in me, and I can't stand Haley because of her obvious sudden interest in my crush, and the boy that I fell for...and...and..." she said feeling out of breathe. Not being able to say another word she through herself onto the couch next to him.

He grinned. "A simple yes or no would have worked." he added, getting up to leave.

A sudden remembrance bolted her out of her seat to grab Dez's shoulder. "No!" she yelled, completely aware that it was past midnight. "Please don't tell anyone any of this," she said her eyes wide, in a puppy dog way.

He shook his head slightly pissed. "I can't promise that."

Her eyes grew wide in fear, "Please!" she yelled following him out onto the porch. "You can't tell Austin! You can't tell anyone! Nobody can know what I said!" she wailed, not letting go of the ginger.

He sighed, feeling as if he had honestly acomplished nothing. "Ally...this is the whole reason I stopped by...what if I tell my mom, is that okay?"

She raised her eyebrows confused. "Why would you want to tell your mom?" she asked mysteriously.

Grunting he rolled his eyes. "So I can tell SOMEONE that your in love with Austin."

She shook her head, "No." she said, then pushing him out the door, still terified that he would tell someone.

She slid down the door to the floor, her hands shaking in fear. This was rediculous. She could have said yes or no, but she decided to go all Ally Dawson, and ramble on him. And he's Dez. There was NO way he could keep a secret so big.

She slid out her phone, debating what she should do, so instead she just stared at her screen saver, which was a picture of her and Austin playing candyland in the practice room, bringing a small smile to her face.

She scrolled through her messages, her flip phone accasionally freezing on her. She crossed her arms. She would tell everyone that she wouldn't upgrade her phone because she liked it, but it was honestly a money issue. How in the world was she supposed to get a better phone when all the money she made at Sonic Boom would go directly to groceries, and bills. It was bad enough that sometimes her dad would pay her in food. Actually it was completely ridiculous.

But she didn't tell anyone about the money being tight. She didn't need pitty, especially from Austin. He was one of those people who would go out of their way to help people, and she didn't want him to have to do that for her. He had already done dozens of gestures to her that she still wasn't sure how to repay.

She sighed. Why be worried anyway? If he finds out that she's in love with him, he finds out. It's not like he would hate her for that. She didn't think so at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little late, and a little short. Let me just say...this was one of those headache weeks. **

**Anyway, review and follow. I love you all so much! enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Austin Moon approached Sonic Boom, seeing as Ally Dawson had already began her shift, smiling at a customer in front of her.

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, have a nice day!" she said cheerfully, handing a brown haired boy his change. He smiled at her for a few seconds, before finally turning with a quick wink.

The boy turned toward the door, when Austin 'accidentally' ran straight into him. "Watch where you're going," the brunet scowled, pushing through the door leaving an angry Austin.

"Hey...Austin." his songwriter best friend said, suddenly sounding shy.

"Ally?" he asked confused. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

Staring at her for a few minutes, he shook his head, placing on a small smile. "Okay...you sure?"

She nodded, taking a step forward toward the counter, tapping her fingers randomly on the counter. "Yeah...lifes great." She bit her lip, until her eyes suddenly lit up. "So the principal wants to know if you can perform during Prom!" she said with a questionable glance. "Are you interested?"

Slightly annoyed, he stared at the ceiling. "See right there. I'll be Austin Moon, the overnight internet sensation." he said shaking his head. "That's who I am obviously, but at school...I wish I could just be Austin. No special treatment."

She nodded understandably. "I guess...but you have to admit, our principle is into saving money, you're much cheaper than a DJ." she joked.

He shook his head. "Whatever." he said jumping onto the counter. "But only an hour...I want to enjoy Prom like a normal Senior."

She smiled. "That makes sense." she stated, when she looked up for a second. "So...you going to ask anyone?" she said, biting her lip, trying to read his features.

He let his shoulders lower. "I don't know...there's only one girl that I want to go with...and if she doesn't feel the same way, I guess I won't have a date."

Her smile faded. "Do...do I know this girl?" she asked, her eyes becoming small and timid. He brushed his hands through his hair, looking around at the floor.

"I don't know." he said, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation.

She raised her hands in defeat, "Okay...you don't have to tell me. I just thought since I'm your best friend, I should at least know who this mystery girl is that you're in love with." she said, finally biting her lip.

"Well...actually, I'm not in love with anyone." he said, a sneaky like lie coming through his teeth. "I just...no offence. But, I don't like Haley." he said, changing his life into something believable and truthful. "at all..."

"Oh..." she fidgeting with her hands. "Well...I guess you just haven't met the right girl yet."

He shook his head sadly, "I guess not."

She sat perched on the counter next him, her legs dangling off the side, a pretty yellow skirt falling down her legs. He looked up at her, as she seemed to be in her own world, thinking to herself.

She turned toward him, to see his face much closer than it normally would be, just centimeters apart, she couldn't help but smile. "Austin?" she asked, her voice suddenly out of breathe.

He nodded, confirming her response as she continued. "Have...have you ever been in love?"

Shocked by the question, he let his face fall. "Not yet," he said feeling as if he was lying. "I mean, love is hard to find."

She nodded in agreement. "Until it happens, I guess it is hard." She said biting her lip, feeling the spark of the closeness they were in. So close, she could kiss him if she had the courage, but of course she didn't. She wouldn't even if she had the confidence of Trish Dela Rosa. She would never have the bravery to just randomly kiss the love of her life without knowing that he wanted it.

"Very true Dawson," he said patting her back awkwardly, something she never found Austin doing. Dawson? He had never called her just Dawson before. It had always been Ally, Ally-gator, or Als. Never once had he called her just Dawson.

"Do you want to write a new song?" she asked, trying to clear her mind. He looked at her a few minutes, before nodding in agreement.

They sat in the practice room, not even an inch of space in between them, randomly coming up with chords or lyrics.

"What about this?" she said putting her book in front of her for both of them to see. She placed her delicate hands on the keys, playing something pretty, almost classical sounding, causing the blonde boy's mouth the fall open wide.

"What about it?" he said jumping from his seat. "Where in the world did that come from?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his. "I don't know...I came up with it last night." she said closing her book.

He tried to peek over, to see what she was hiding as she put her finger in as a bookmark. "Do you have lyrics?"

She didn't respond besides a single nod, while holding her book tighter to her chest. "I don't know...I think we should come up with something different then what I have."

He looked at her confused. "But why?" he questioned trying once again to snatch the leather brown book from her suddenly extremely strong fingers. "I'm sure whatever you have is amazing."

She nodded. "Maybe it is, but it won't work for you. It's not for a guy to sing."

He shook his head. "We never said it was for me to sing, we just said we were going to write a song." he said being very difficult.

"Austin?" she said holding the book a little bit tighter. "Have you ever had a secret, I mean something that you can tell everyone but one person?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, like when you have a crush on someone, and you feel like you can tell any person about it...but them."

"Yeah." she said nodding in agreement. "Or when you love someone, but your too scared to tell them how you feel, so you just tell them when they aren't listening, like when they're not paying attention, you just whisper...'I love you"

His eyes growing wide, he nodded."Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Well…" she said a weary grin on her face. "That's what this song is about…" She played around with the keys a few second, before jumping into the melody again. "the sun is filling up the room, And I can hear you dreaming, do you feel the way I do, right now?" she sang softly, occasionally glancing up at her best friend and partner. "I wish we could just give up, cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love, and I will…" she sang glancing at the blonde next to her. "Make sure to keep my distance, say, "I love you" when you're not listening, and how long can we keep this up, up, up?"

He looked over at the brunet, flawlessly singing the words he was thinking of. Pulling the book from her hands, she glared at him while continuing to play on the piano, till she couldn't see the words anymore, and instead heard another voice.

"Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing, I'm afraid of what you'll see right now…" he sang a little louder than she had.

Realizing that it was obviously going to turn into a duet, she stretched her neck around to read the words. "I give everything I am, all of my broken heart beats, until I know you'll understand…"

They looked at each other once, before both singing together perfectly. "And I will make sure to keep my distance, say, "I love you," when you're not listening, how long can we keep this up, up, up?"

Ally suddenly muted herself, tears threatening in the back of her head. All because he didn't know it was about him.

Noticing she stopped, he looked harder at the page, before finishing the song himself, not taking his eyes off her. "And I keep waiting, For you to take me, you keep waiting, to save what we have…" he sang softly close to her ear. "So I'll make sure to keep my distance, say, "I love you," when you're not listening, and how long can we keep this up, up, up?" he sang looking deeper into the eyes of his damsel in distress seated next to him. And then, he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Make sure to keep my distance…" she sang weakly, "Say, "I love you," when you're not listening, How long till we call this love, love, love?" she dumped out, playing the last few keys on the black grand piano.

Looking at her friend, she breathed heavily in fear that he could tell. He could tell it was about him. "Uh…" she said staring at him blankly, when he raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he said staring at her without breaking the gaze. "You've been acting different today?"

She shook her head in denial… "I'm fine Austin...I just…" she said biting her lip. "Everythings fine."

"Ally." he stated crossing his muscular arms together. "Stop lying to me...why can't you just tell me what's going on? I can tell Als...something is wrong."

She jumped upward, pulling herself toward the door without a word to spare. "Ally…" he said pulling on her arm softly. "Please don't go."

The girl turned toward him, staring at his face for an instant before finally nodding. "Okay…" she said blinking her eyes to keep tears from coming. "Uh...do you want to watch a movie?"

He stared at her for a second, before nodding and leading her to the couch. "Do you have one in mind?"

She nodded, falling on her knees to a small box under the TV filled with around ten to fifteen random movies stuffed into the piece of cardboard. "What about Tangled?" she asked her eyes wide in happiness over the idea of sitting next to Austin on the couch while watching a cute princess movie together.

He shrugged his shoulders with a quick 'okay,' and let the beautiful girl crawl up next to him and melt into his side.

But there's a problem with being that close to Austin Moon. When you have your head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, feeling the warmth of his skin on yours...It's so hard to not explode inside. And no matter how hard you try, there is no way you can get enough of Austin, no possible reason to want to pull away from that.


End file.
